


The Warming Blush of Your Regard

by ava_jamison



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: There is pleasure in service.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	The Warming Blush of Your Regard

Marcus had done well today. He’d done as Esca asked, as much as it pained him to do so. Only his heart, though, and his pride. His leg was all right, which was a welcome change from the pain only a a week before, when he’d pushed himself too hard, working beside Esca in the field and the stables. When Esca saw the toll it took, he chastised him, and would not brook any idea of Marcus doing anything outdoors, in the cold spring weather. “Cook for me,” Esca had said, kissing him swiftly before heading out the door, the cold air that rushed in chilling Marcus for a moment. Making him shiver, with more than just the icy wind. He could not—would not, admit that Esca—small, wiry, strong Esca, telling him exactly what to do, for him—even as Marcus knew it was for the both of them—caused something to stir within him.

So, for far too many days, despite his protestations, Marcus had done as he was bid, stayed inside their small home by the fire, mending and sewing and sharpening knives. And cooking the game that Esca brought home. Marcus prepared a hare with wine and raisins that made Esca eat too much and sigh with pleasure. Marcus roasted pheasant over the spit, the scent of the bird’s fat making Esca’s stomach rumble as he came back from the fields and pulled Marcus to him for a kiss. He cooked fish when Esca could get them, topping them with garum diluted to the color of honey-wine, to conserve the amount they had left from their last trip to the market, miles away. He got better and better at baking bread, as well, kneading, flour dusting the table and his tunic, feeling the joy of providing for them both, providing for Esca.

When they’d eaten dinner and shared mead or wine, Esca would, like as not, warm water in a pot on the fire, then soak cloths and wrap them around Marcus leg, and when the cloth had cooled, massage the muscle’s knots, and lead him to the bed, only to rut against him until they both spent, warmed by each other’s bodies and sated by pleasure. 

Or Esca would take him as he lay on his belly, as Marcus rubbed against a bed that was scented with the two of him until he spilled on the sheets. Or Marcus on his side, bad leg propped on a pillow, Esca behind him, his hand on Marcus, groaning and cursing as he spoke foreign words that Marcus did not understand, but still made his cock surge, as Esca licked the spot under his ear and nipped gently at his skin and his British words turned lush, encouraging and almost filled with awe before he came deep inside him, cursing again sweetly. 

It was good, and Esca was good, but Marcus wanted more. He needed more. He needed to see Esca’s face as he spilled, deep inside him. See Esca’s look as he claimed him, the look of hunger and awe. He needed to see the flutter of Esca's lashes as Esca fucked him. “Please, he finally said, shame and embarrassment shed in the throes of passion as Esca sucked him, cheeks hollowing and warm hands on his backside. “Please, Esca.”

They were naked on the sheets and furs and Esca pulled off, and despite the fact that Esca would only be enflamed by his confession, he felt his face warm. He had not watered the wine well enough at dinner, he told himself, and could not stop the words from spilling from his mouth, a bare whisper. “Take me where I can see you. I want to watch your face. I want to kiss your mouth while you fill me.”

Esca moved up his body to kiss him, the taste of Marcus on his mouth. His tongue was masterful and sweet and left him gasping. “I will not hurt you,” he said, pulling away to study Marcus’ eyes.

“Esca, I have done as you asked. I have stayed here instead of the field or the stable, and let you treat me like a woman or a babe, and it is in my heart to beg you, if you will not easily agree. I am well, I tell you.”

Esca smiled, a sharp smile filled with lust, and tilted his head, watching as Marcus’ cheeks heated. “Another night I will indeed make you beg,” he said, his voice a rumbling threat. “I will tease you and deny you and work you open with my lips and tongue and fingers and still deny you release,” he said, as Marcus cock surged, getting wetter between their warm and now sticky bodies.

“You like that,” Esca said, thrusting against him softly, and Marcus had to turn his face to the pillow. “You know I do,” he whispered. 

And Esca growled, thrusting against him as though he could not help himself, for he loved when Marcus spoke thusly, telling of his true and shameful desires. Esca stilled for a moment, letting his rough breath gentle. “You shall have what you want, my love,” Esca said. “If you are truly better.” 

Marcus huffed, felt his breath ghost back from Esca’s skin. “In truth, I have been better for some time. Perhaps I simply loved your care.”

Esca made a small pleased sound that was not quite a laugh. “I have enjoyed caring for you, Mi Marce.” Esca kissed his jaw, before kissing his way down Marcus throat. “Tell me what is in your heart.”

Marcus felt his face heat again. He could not find the words for what he wanted; they choked in his throat before he could say them, but Esca knew him, and Esca would understand. 

Instead of words, Marcus pushed at Esca, pressing him to the bed, petting his sides, feeling his warm skin and raising himself over Esca to lick at the whorls of his swirling tattoos. Esca shivered, his hand coming up to cup the nape of Marcus neck, and Marcus moved over Esca, moving his lips over the marks that ribboned across his arms, and then it was easy to move his face to under Esca’s arm, licking and sucking the downy skin and relishing the scent of him. 

Esca groaned at the measure, and Marcus smiled gently to himself, then levered his body up and over Esca, until he was straddling the smaller man. 

Esca took a sharp breath, his cock jumping against Marcus bollocks. “Are you sure?” he said, and the care with which he said it meant Esca knew exactly what Marcus was about. 

Marcus smiled, and leaned down to kiss him, and nodded into the hollow of Esca’s throat, before he reached for the oil. He uncapped the bottle, and Esca held out his palm, expectant. Marcus let it sluice over Esca’s hand, because Esca liked to be the one to work Marcus open for his prick, and then Marcus was lost in the feeling of Esca’s long calloused fingers moving against and then inside him, steady and lush. Finally, Esca’s fingers pulled away, and he shared some of the oil still on his palm with Marcus, grasping his hand before letting go so that Marcus could stroke Esca’s length, coating it well. It was silk over iron in his hand, and Esca pushed up into Marcus’s grasp, hips jostling Marcus seat in anticipation, and Marcus could wait no longer. 

He leaned back, and then raised up high enough that Esca could open him, two warm hands on his backside, and slowly lowered himself on Esca’s perfect prick. He had to close his eyes with the joy of it, with the sheer lust and rush of feeling it provoked. Esca, meanwhile, lay beneath him with a trembling stomach, muscles drawn tight as he waited for Marcus to adjust.

Experimentally, Marcus raised himself, then lowered again, and Esca groaned and pushed up, slowly at first and gaining momentum until they achieved a rhythm of give-and-take. Marcus ground down and Esca pushed up, stronger and stronger until they were finally fucking in earnest; Marcus rising and falling with breath and body and Esca urging him on, pulling him close as he fucked up into him, driving his prick deeper into Marcus.

All the while Marcus studied Esca’s face – sharp, angled, beautiful, especially like this. Like this, Esca was open, his natural wariness and reserve falling away to lay his expression bare, and filled with want and need, and an almost sort of wonder that made Marcus’ heart leap, made him want and yearn and made him grateful beyond measure that he could give this to Esca. Esca, who had endured so much, and who worked so hard for them, and cared so for Marcus that he gave him exactly what he needed and wanted.

And right now, Marcus wanted more. He raised up on his haunches further, so that he could move with more force, and Esca groaned, and cursed at the added room for him to fuck up into Marcus. As always, it was more British than Latin, words of curses and endearments, things Marcus had learned, in bits and pieces, words he would never let Esca say in Latin to him. Esca told him he loved him, and that Marcus was beautiful, and told him to fuck him harder, and called Marcus filthy names that drove his lust higher and higher, but they both pretended that the other knew not what was said, only that it brought them waves of heat and pleasure and made it harder to hold back, to keep from spilling on Esca’s belly, even though Marcus’ prick remained untouched, proudly vertical, leaking. 

Esca’s thrusts grew faster and faster, pushing harder, his words and whispers growing more insistent, and then he looked up at Marcus and smiled, and said softly in Latin, “Ride me, Centurion. Ride my prick and show me how much you love it.” Marcus gasped at the pleasure of the words, and Esca grinned more broadly. “That’s it. Show me how you ride a Celt prick, Centurion. You ride me well.” Marcus shuddered, and Esca laughed, fierce and bright, and wrapped a hand around Marcus prick. “So large, soldier. Such a large, hard thing. You’ve got a Celt prick in your arse because you begged for it, and now you can hardly keep from spilling over my hand.

“Esca, I can’t…” Marcus said, because this sweet torture really would make him spill and he wasn’t ready for this to end.

Esca smiled and moved his hand to Marcus’ hip. “You can, my love. You will. Because I am going to ram my prick up you, hard, and I am going to take my pleasure and coat your insides and fill you with my seed before I let you release. You may come off on my cock after I take my pleasure, Marcus, and not before.” 

Marcus could not speak, only whimper. Every part of his being was focused on doing what Esca asked. “That’s it, my beauty,” Esca said, soothingly, gripping Marcus hips roughly. Then tighter as Marcus stilled, knowing that if he moved further, he would come. 

Esca shoved up into him, stroke after stroke, unerring in his angle.

“Esca, I can’t—please, Esca…” he was able to moan out. 

And Esca took pity on him, and cursed, and reached up to stroke Marcus' cheek and tell him he could, he could come. He sank down as Esca shoved up, as Esca’s spend spurted into him, and his arse clenched around Esca as he spilled too, untouched, on Esca’s belly and chest. 

They stayed like that, chests heaving. Marcus wanted nothing better than to lay down against Esca, but realized, suddenly, that he could not. His bad leg had frozen in place, muscle seized. 

Esca watched him, eyes narrowing, before smiling fondly. “Sa,” he said, hands gentling along Marcus sides, his thighs, everywhere he could reach. “Sa, I will help you feel better.” Gently, between the two of them, they were able to get Marcus down on the bed on his back, leg propped on a pillow. 

“It didn’t hurt while…”

“I am glad, Marcus,” Esca said, pride creeping into his voice. “I wish that we had not undone the good progress you had made, but I am glad you did not notice for your pleasure.”

Esca made move to get out of bed. 

“No, Esca. Lie with me.”

“I will lie with you, my love. But first I am going to heat some water and use it to cleanse us and then to wrap your leg.”

“It will be fine. It is too late to be up, and you need not—”

“Sa,” Esca said, rubbing Marcus shoulder. “I will always take care of you. And after I do this, I will lie with you and we will share each other’s warmth. Again, I am only sorry that I let you tempt me. I should not have, but you do ask so well. And next time, I will make you beg more loudly, and in more words.”

As Esca stood, Marcus reached out and clasped his fingers, holding him there. “All of your good work is not undone. This is but a minor setback.” He smiled, feeling his face heat. “And Esca, I swear to you, it was worth it.”


End file.
